monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilolu Ecology
Main info Wilolu (Daemonium Inexplebilis) is a Fanged beast/ Pelegus that is native to the Revalius region, though it has been sighted in other regions as well. It is unique in its whole group for being able to master the Dragon element. It is a large, bipedal creature, with a skull like face, and large clawed arms. Its eyes resemble pure black orbs, with red pupils. When angered, it's eyes gets covered in a large mask of Draconic energy, similar to the fashion of a savage deviljho. It is a wanderer with no fixed habitat, although it is mostly found in Artic regions. It is ravenous, never satisfied with what it eats. It has been known to put entire species at the risk of being endangered in certain times of history. Fortunately, they are solitary creatures, rarely, if ever, contacting with another of their kind other than during the mating season. There is a Subspecies that can live in Tropical and Volcanic areas, and a Rare Species that lives in Volcanic areas and swamps, as well as an "Apex Species". Not much is known about the Wilolu's ecology, mostly because researchers are often savagely eaten by the beast in question. The best records the Revalius Guild has on the creature are sketchy at best. The Wilolu often bears scars from previous battles with other large monsters, but these are usually battles of the latter's territorial instincts. Wilolu apparently live like deviljho, wandering between habitats in search of food, devouring whatever prey it can outpower, asserting itself as super predator rather easily. During the breeding season, Wilolu seem to gather at a certain place in Revalius known as the Wilolu forest, named after the beasts themselves. Males fight viscously, and the one who wins a given battle gains the right to mate with the females. Little is known of their parental instincts, asumming they have any, since nobody who has entered a Wilolu den have been lucky enough to escape alive. Warning There is a Variant called a Ravenous Wilolu, a variant that occurs when a Wilolu has reached an extremely old age, and has eaten one of it's own species at least once. It's muscles swell up, and it's face is then covered by a draconic energy mane, as if it was always enraged. But when truly enraged, it Releases a cloak of Dragon element haze around it's body, and it's eyes turn entirely blood red, giving it an even more terrifying appearance. Such specimens are to be reported to the hunter's guild immediately. It is not known if Ebony Wilolu has a Ravenous form. Garza Port incident There have been numerous accounts where a Wilolu has attacked a village, but such attacks are hard to record, since the beast rarely, if ever, leaves any witnesses. Those that have suvived rarely ever make it long enough to tell of the incident before going insane with fear. Such individuals dont recover from such a state of fear for an entire week. Only one person has been through this condition, and recover immediately, to tell of the Wilolu attack in Garza port, often called the Garza incident today. That person was none other than Kisisa, Hurricurse's girlfriend, who has been at Garza port when it was attacked by a wilolu. I don't really know how to explain it, really... It just seemed to gaze at me with it's black eyes, and that gaze alone seemed to fill me with a state of fear that I could not begin to imagine. I could hear my heart beat so loud and quick that I was beginning to think that the beast could hear it too. I seriously thought that I would actually die that day. I can say with certainty that this is probaly why not many survivors are ever found, they just cant move, they were paralyzed with fear! '' ''But I began to think about Hurricurse, and somehow, despite all odds and all evidence of the contrary of happening, I managed to break free of this state of fear. The wilolu in question seemed to have been angered that it's gaze has failed for once in its experience, it began to charge, I quickly got out of the way. Hurricurse came, in the guise of a Deviljho, and dealt with the beast. I would never forget the looks of that creature's eyes though, it haunts my every nightmare now... This power of the Wilolu to put prey into a state of fear induced paralysis, called the "Death's Gaze" by survivors, has gotten scientists wondering how such a power would ever evolve in such a creature. But if what Kisisa suggests is true, then thinking of the one best thing that happened in ones life seems to be the only way for the victim of the gaze to snap out of the state of fear. Category:Monster Ecologies Category:Monster Hunter EX